Loss
by Sasuke-N-Sakura4Ever
Summary: The only thing he could do for her now was pick up the pieces of her broken heart. Terra/Aqua


**Hello to everyone once again!! I have returned with another one-shot. This one however is very different from the previous ones…and it really tore at my heart to write it. Hope it touches your hearts as well. Enjoy.**

It was something neither had been prepared for and at the same time, it was inevitable.

'_If only I had gotten there sooner…none of this would have happened,' _Terra thought to himself as he resisted the urge to punch a hole into the wall beside him.

It was all his fault; he should have been able to protect him. But he wasn't even strong enough to protect himself at the time, what could he have done to protect his comrade? He gritted his teeth at the painful memory of watching Ven fall from the cliff, his entire body frozen from the inside out.

'_Is this what it feels like to lose a comrade? A friend?'_ he asked himself, placing a hand over top of his chest.

His heart was crying in agony, it was the worse pain he had experienced thus far in his lifetime. The pain was almost unbearable as his mind began to register the tragic reality of the situation.

'_I'll never see him again…never will we laugh together or fight together again…he's gone, this time its permanent.'_

For some reason Terra still couldn't bring himself to believe his own thoughts, not wanting to accept that his best friend had been killed in the line of battle right before his eyes…not wanting to think that that was the last time he was ever going to see Ven alive again.

'_Ven…you're such an idiot, letting yourself get caught like that!'_

He closed his eyes painfully, trying to hold in the tears that wished to fall; he couldn't bring himself to cry over the situation…no matter how much his body begged for him to let it all out. It wasn't about pride anymore; it was about his inability to accept reality…if he cried that was only convincing himself that Ven was gone…

He opened his eyes slightly, looking over to the door across the hall.

'_If this is what it is like for me…I can only imagine what Aqua is going through…'_

Aqua was more than likely taking it much harder than he was…after all, anyone could tell just how much she loved the youngest of the three Chasers. His own heart tugged at his chest as his glazed eyes remained fixated on the door, focusing his senses, listening for any sign of life on the other side.

'_Aqua…'_

He had never seen her look so heart broken as he had seen her merely hours ago. Terra remembered seeing her kneeling over Ven's frozen body, trying with all of her power to keep him alive…

--

"_Ven you have to hang in there…please don't go!"_

_Terra limped silently to her side, noticing the desperation in her eyes; he knew she was never one to give up, especially when Ven was involved. He watched the scene silently, noticing her eyes widen after a moment._

"_No…"_

_He had never heard her speak in such a pained tone as she slowly pulled her hands away from the young boy's body, the green aura of the cure spell fading. Terra watched on as she lowered her head to the point where her eyes were no longer visible, the bottom half of her face twisted as if she was suffering from an intense pain…_

"_Terra…" she spoke after a few moments, looking up to him finally._

_His own eyes widened at the tears that had begun to fall down her face…it was the first time he had ever seen Aqua cry…and it caused him agony to see her in such a state._

"_Ven he…he's gone," she whispered softly, her entire body beginning to shake._

_Terra felt his own breathing halt in his throat as her words finally begun to sink in, his eyes moving down to the lifeless body of his best friend._

"_No…that can't be…Ven he wouldn't…he wouldn't leave us like that."_

_Aqua's gaze returned to the boy lying in front of her, the fire in her eyes that he fell in love with slowly starting to diminish…_

"_His…his heart stopped Terra," she spoke, sounding as if the life had been sucked out of her, "I tried…I tried, but…I couldn't keep him alive!"_

_Terra continued to look on, watching as the woman he loved slowly began to wither away, the pain of losing the one that she loved was killing apart of her…someone who had been important to the both of them, he felt apart of himself die as well._

"_Oh Ven…" she whispered his name, her head resting on the dead boy's chest._

_He didn't know what to do…and he didn't know what to say either…the one thing he knew is that when Ven died…he took apart of Aqua with him. _

_It was only when the Mickey arrived at the scene was he able to pull Aqua away from Ven's body._

--

Terra found himself in front of the door that separated Aqua from him. It was eerily quiet on the other side…making him wonder if she was truly okay.

'_That's a stupid question of course she isn't you idiot! We suffered a tremendous loss today…'_

He let out a sigh and scratched the back of his neck, wondering whether or not he should attempt to go inside and check on her. He had been debating on this topic for several hours in his head, afraid of what awaited him in that room. Terra didn't know if he could bear to see Aqua in such a state of sadness…but on the other hand she was suffering it all alone.

'_She needs me now more than anything…' _he thought as he lifted his hand to knock on the door.

"Aqua…" he called to her as he gently tapped on the door.

Terra was surprised; his voice didn't even sound like his own…it sounded completely different from normal. The other side remained silent, causing his to let out a sigh.

"I'm letting myself in…" he spoke again as he twisted the knob and slowly opened the door.

The room was dark, not a single ray of light was evident…and the atmosphere around him was dreary and almost suffocating. Terra noticed her silhouette lying on the bed on the other side of the room and slowly walked over to her.

"Aqua…" he called to her again, noticing her back was facing him.

He still received no response from the female Chaser, causing him to let out a sigh. He wasn't good at handling these types of situations…and the fact that she wouldn't respond to him caused him to hurt more.

"I figured that you could use some company…" he spoke again after a few moments of awkward silence.

Aqua remained in the same position, though Terra could tell she was still breathing. It really pained him to see her in such a state; she was once so full of life, now she seemed like the living dead. He actually didn't know how much longer he could bear to see her this way.

Terra let out a soft sigh, "Alright…I'll leave you alone for a little while longer…" he said as he begun to turn to head for the door.

His movement was halted by a hand firmly gripping around his wrist.

"Wait…please…" her voice spoke barely above a whisper.

Terra looked over his shoulder, his eyes saddening at the state she had been reduced to. She truly looked broken, but it was her eyes that bothered him the most. Normally the glow of her eyes could light up the entire room, sparkle brighter than the ocean itself…now they were dull…the life completely drained from them.

She lowered her head as if she could sense what he was thinking, "Don't leave me alone…" she pleaded with him.

The oldest Chaser looked down at her, his eyes softening as he nodded quietly, "Alright…" he responded, resting his hand on top of hers, "I'll stay for as long as you need me to…" he stated softly as he took a seat down on the bed as well.

He noticed her smile at him, but it was only a ghost of what used to be as she rested her head against the pillow.

"Aqua I…"

"It's okay…there's no need to apologize," she whispered as a single tear slid down her cheek, "The fault is mine…"

Terra's eyes widened, "What do you mean?" he asked her, his grip on her hand tightening.

Aqua's lips remained pursed in a thin line, "I…couldn't save him. Maybe if I had more power he…" she bit her lip, "He would still be here."

He remained silent as he listened to her shift in the bed, lifting herself to a sitting position; she looked lost almost…like she had lost the light that had guided her through the darkness.

'_Ven…look at what happened. This is what happened to her once you left!'_

He couldn't help but be slightly angry at his best friend. Even though Terra was in love with Aqua…he never actually tried going after her. Not after seeing that Ven was the object of her affections…the other half that completed her. He would rather watch them spend their lives together on the sidelines than see Aqua in such a tormented state.

"You know…" she spoke up, causing Terra to snap from his thoughts, "I never had the chance to tell him that I loved him…" she whispered, her head lowering to where he couldn't see her eyes, "I was going to tell him once this was all over…"

_'He loved you too...with all of his heart Aqua.'_

Ven and Aqua's relationship was the true definition of a tragic love...fated to never work out in the end. He noticed small drops begin to fall from her face as she spoke.

"Why Terra? Why did this happen?!" she asked, her voice shaking.

Terra gently pulled her against him as her body began to shudder, his arms wrapping around her tightly, not knowing what else to do. He felt something wet slide down his cheek as he leaned his head into hers.

"I don't know…for once I can't give you an answer Aqua…" he responded, his voice just as broken as hers.

'_I can't…I'm sorry…'_

"Just let it all out okay?" he spoke to her, wiping the lone tear from his face, "I'm here for you…"

He felt Aqua nodded against his shoulder, the fabric of his shirt wet from her tears. Terra felt his gaze move to the ceiling.

'_I know you'll be watching us Ven...don't worry I'll take good care of her from now on. You left her in good hands.'_

"Terra…please don't leave me as well…" she whispered, "I don't think I could…take losing both of you…"

Terra began to comb his fingers through her hair, "I promise…I won't."

They sat there for what felt like an eternity, grieving over the one they lossed.

'_I'll be here to pick up the pieces Aqua…'_

**Wow…you don't know how hard it was to write about the death of one of my favorite characters. I apologize if Terra and Aqua seem OC, but I mean…what else would you expect after losing someone they both cared for a great deal? Tragedy…it's difficult to write…hope it's alright though.**


End file.
